bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sealed God Lucius
Sealed God Lucius Skill 'Seal God's World (Nullfies all status ailments, boost to OD gauge fill rate, large boost to Atk for 2 turns when more than 20,000 damage is dealt & large boost to Spark damage after dealing 15 Sparks) 'Burst 'Empty Fate (20 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, boost to BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns & boost to max HP; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 20 BC) 'Brave Burst Metanoia (35 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, boost to BB gauge fill rate & boost to all allies' Atk relative to their HP for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 35 BC) Brave Burst Gate (70 combo massive Light attack (damage reciprocate to average BB gauge of allies, draining all allies' BB gauges), reduces damage taken by Light type attacks and casts Light elemental shield throughout the battle & fills all allies' BB gauge to max; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 70 BC) Skill Presence to Protect Order (Nullifies all elemental weakness and critical hits taken & boost to all allies' BB gauge upon using BB or SBB) Note: Leader Skill, Brave Burst, Super Brave Burst, Ultimate Brave Burst, and Extra Skill names are not official. About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary You dare betray me, a supreme god? I shall destroy every last one of you... Lucius is one of ten true Gods in Brave Frontier. After defeating all four Fallen Gods, Lucius unleashes his power, awaiting for the Summoner at Grand Gaia's Crater in Bariura. Once Lucius is defeated, the Summoner forwards all information to Noel, which led to the creation of the Mock Unit version of Lucius. Noel's Mock Unit version of Lucius is available in Trial 008, which can only be unlocked by defeating Ark in Trial 007 and Lucius in Bariura. You've betrayed Lucius, or Lucius betrayed you. Whatever it is, we finally got the Mock Unit version of our one and only supreme god, Sealed God Lucius. Let's talk about the god we all once looked up to! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 There's no questioning why Lucius provides so much utility for the squad. He is a supreme god after all. Lucius provides status immunity for the entire squad, which is already fulfilling one of the most essential roles in the squad of being an anti-debuffer. Status ailments are everywhere throughout the game. It's to the point where it's necessary to carry a unit that negates status ailments to overcome such problem. Here's where it gets interesting. Lucius utilizes Overdrive fill rate. He is the first unit to ever utilize this unique ability. Normally, with all six units attacking every turn, it takes around 5-7 turns to fully fill the Overdrive bar once. This is great as UBB can be used more often without the use of a Hero Crystal until late-game. Here's another interesting Leader Skill mechanic. Lucius provides a 140% Atk buff for 2 turns when the squad deals over 20,000 damage in one turn. This replicates one of the best Atk buffs in the game on BB/SBB, which is Ark's SBB. One downside to this is that it cannot trigger on the first turn of the battle, which makes things harder for the squad to do a successful one-turn kill. Perhaps, if one unit can deal more than 20,000 damage on its own, the rest of the units can utilize the 140% Atk buff. Another interesting Leader Skill mechanic is the 100% boost to Spark after dealing 15 Sparks. However, this has a requirement, unlike other Spark leads that don't have any requirements at all. Though, it's easy to deal 15 Sparks in one turn, so it's not a problem to miss out on one turn for boosted Spark damage, unless you are aiming for a one-turn kill. The reason for rating this a 10/10 while criticizing the 140% Atk buff and 100% Spark buff requirements is because this Leader Skill provides so much utility for the squad that it makes up for the requirements that you have to fulfill to activate the 140% Atk buff and 100% Spark buff. Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Who needs Feeva when you've got Lucius's BB? Lucius's BB utilizes a 350% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average damage modifier being 280%. Already, Lucius becomes an absolute beast in terms of his damage output. Even better, it comes with the 35% boost to BC & HC drop rates, which is just as good as Feeva's SBB buffs. With this BB alone, Lucius completely outclasses Feeva. That's not all! Lucius also provides a 15% HP buff for the entire squad. This vastly boosts the survivability of the squad. This stacks on top of the HP stat-boosting spheres that unit have equipped. Keep in mind that this lasts throughout the whole entire battle. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Lucius's SBB utilizes a 600% damage modifier, which is, like his BB, much higher than the average amount. The average SBB damage modifier is 500%. Lucius will be dealing tons of damage with this SBB. Lucius takes BB spamming to another level on his own. He boosts BB fill rate by 40%, which is amazing as this is close to the Leader Skill we almost see everyday: Ares' Excelsior (50% boost to BB gauge fill rate). This pairs extremely well with Lucius's BB and its 35% BC drop rate buff. Even better, Lucius provides the 23% Atk conversion buff. This is, in fact, the best conversion buff in the game. Since most units' HP are above 10,000, on average, most units will boost their Atk by at least 2500 points. Since most units tend to have more than 3000 Atk, think of this Atk conversion buff as an ~80% Atk buff. This may not seem much but here's what's really good about it. It stacks on top of other buffs, like Ark's 140% Atk buff, Ultor's 200% Atk buff, etc. As a side note, by pairing this with Lucius's HP buff from his BB, the Atk conversion buff will become more potent. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 We saw Tilith do it with her BB, now... Lucius? Lucius drains all units' BB gauges and powers his UBB damage modifier. This might sound reckless, but it's not at all. Lucius's UBB damage modifier can go as high as 4000%, which is the highest damage modifier in the game. As you sat through that long 80 hit combo animation in Bariura's Lucius, you are going to have to sit through a somewhat shortened version of that... with a 70 hit combo UBB. This is indeed the highest hit count in the game as well. Even better, it's really easy to spark given its constant damage distribution. Also, you do not have to worry about your units' BB gauges because Lucius refills them back to full. You have to use Lucius's UBB first to achieve the full effect of having the highest damage modifier in the game. Lucius also provides a new mechanic to the game for players: the damage reduction shield. This is different from the shield introduced by Tridon, however. This shield actually reduces all damage to 1 if 10,000 or less damage were to be taken by a Light enemy. This is amazing as you do not have to worry much about normal attack damage coming from Light enemies. This UBB works very well with mitigation skills as damage becomes reduced. What also makes this shield so good is that it lasts throughout the entire battle so you do not have to worry about activating Lucius's UBB again and again. Pro Tip: You can use a friend Lucius in Trial 008 to reduce any of Lucius's normal attacks or special attacks to 1 damage. However, keep in mind that Lucius carries ultimate attacks that are capable of dealing more than 10,000 damage, even more so with ultimate attacks like Galaxy and Glorious. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 This Extra Skill already makes Lucius viable to use anywhere. He takes no elemental-based damage, which means that there is no need to equip him with spheres like White Armor and Lafdranya. Critical hit are also nullified so you don't have to worry about Lucius taking any additional damage if you get unlucky. Being a Light unit and how most Trial units tend to be Light and Dark element, Lucius can become of use in future trials to come. Also, Lucius boosts units' BB gauges by 4 BB whenever he uses BB/SBB. This already generates a good BB gauge momentum for the entire squad, allowing units to fill their BB gauges if theyre missing a few BC. Arena Score: 10/10 Lucius takes Arena to an entirely different level. Lucius has the highest normal attack Drop Check in the game, which is 52 BC. By giving him a hit-count sphere, like Lexida, Sacred Dagger, etc., Lucius can easily fill everyone's BB gauges alone. With Lucius's high damage modifiers, Lucius is, without a doubt, an easy take in an Arena squad. With high stats, Lucius should be able to wipe the entire opponent's squad. Lucius also serves as a rather interesting lead to use. He provides status immunity for the entire squad, which is very useful during Status Effects Active rules. Additionally, it's relatively easy to deal 20,000 damage in one turn so units can utilize the 140% Atk buff on the next turn. Stats Score: 10/10 Even for a Lord-only unit, Lucius's stats are off the roof. Comparing with his disciple, Ark, Lucius shows to be superior in every category. Lucius already starts off with an above average HP stat and high Atk, Def, and Rec stats. Lucius might start a new trend with Mock Unit stats, much like how Maxwell started the trend with her Atk, Def, and Rec being 2000. In terms of typing, my type preference for Lucius is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Lucius is... Anima > Guardian = Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Lucius's Leader Skill, Lucius's Brave Burst, Lucius's Super Brave Burst, Lucius's Ultimate Brave Burst, Lucius's Extra Skill, you name it. They are all very superior in some form or shape. Lucius has very high Drop Checks on all of his attacks, making him a very good BC generator. Additionally, he does not have to worry about elemental damage as he is immune thanks to his Extra Skill. With the BB utilities Lucius carries, being the 35% BC drop rate on his BB and the 40% BB fill rate on his SBB, it is safe to say that Lucius has outclassed practically every single BC buffer in the game released so far. This includes Feeva, Griel, Alice, Sagavehl, etc. Speaking of Feeva, Lucius is able to replicate most of what Feeva can do. Feeva's Leader Skill can mostly be replicated by using Lucius's SBB and Feeva's SBB drop rate buffs can be replicated by using Lucius's BB. Conclusion Total Score: 9.9/10 I am being serious about this one and I have mentioned before that it is very tough for a unit to ever get a 10/10 on my Table of Contents. Lucius was a close one and his supreme god powers brought the metagame this far. If you're excited for Trial 008 to come out, leave a vote on this poll! Are you excited for Trial 008 to come to Global? Yes! No... Comment below on what you think of Lucius! How betrayed did you feel once you arrived in Bariura? How do you think Noel got hands-on information of Lucius when he wasn't even present in your battle against Lucius? Most importantly, are you excited for Trial 008 to come out in Global?! Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Creator Maxwell *Cardes the Malevolent *Zevalhua the Supreme *Beast God Afla Dilith *Goddess Tilith Category:Blog posts